Bright New Dawn
by whatdemydid
Summary: Something was very familiar about those words. Kate didn’t remember ever hearing someone utter those words at her, and yet on some subconscious level, she did. SKATE AU


_This FF takes place few years later Kate left the Island and became one of the O6. Kate and Sawyer finally see each other again after he sacrificed himself for her, they have no memory of what happened on the island and about each other, but deep down they feel to know each other better than anything._  
Many thanks to my beta reader **ReadtheLyric09**, you know I'd be lost without you.

Chapter 1

He was laying face down on the shore, soaked to the bone as the waves kept covering his inert body like a sheet. His motionless face lay in the sand, showing the backsides of his blue jeans and white shirt, both consumed and torn. The woman kept staring at him curiously, as if questioning if the stranger was still breathing. Perhaps she hoped he was alive, wishing to find out more about him and why he ended up unconscious on her shore. But, her thoughts were not known, as she did not give off any indications of her feelings. Caught up in her own world, she daydreamed about his past and where he had originated.

After several passing minutes she decided to get a closer look at his face, using her hands to move away all the sand from his eyes and dusting off the granules in his hair. His hair shone in the sun and was as golden as grain. The stranger's eyes were shut, but the woman was sure they would have been bright and expressive had they been open. His beard was fairly heavy, a sure sign that he had been away from civilization for a short time. His skin was smooth and tan, indicating he had spent plenty of time in a hot, tropical climate.

Perhaps he was lost or maybe on vacation looking for some adventure. The female still did not know his name, let alone his traveling plans, because despite her unfaltering touch, he didn't show any sign of consciousness. She bent down, placing her ear near his mouth, searching for any sign of life. When she heard his faint breathing, she calmed slightly, a small smile giving away her relief. She decided on attempting to wake him up. Gently shaking his shoulder, she waited for a response. When none came, she shook him harder, and this time the man reacted with a cough, causing the female to leap in surprise. The man kept coughing and spitting up water, his chest convulsing, like someone had just performed the Heimlich maneuver on him. The female took his head in her hands and gently lifted it up to keep him from choking. His eyes fluttered open, lazily blinking. His orbs were bright and inquisitive, like she had imagined, and a perfect mixture of sea green and a deep, ocean blue.

"So perfect," the female muttered, although on the deserted beach, it clearly cut through the air, coming out more like a loud exclamation. Immediately after the words left her mouth, the woman blushed, realizing how inappropriate and brainless the comment must seem to the man. After all, she didn't even know his name!

The man's breathing slowed and his gazed at her intensely; his gaze swept over her body as a look of bewilderment made its way onto his rugged face. "Now, where I'm from that isn't exactly the best introduction, but it will do," he cheekily stated, grinning at her.

The eyes of the strange man finally moved up to her face. He was still a little dazed, but in even that state, he took in the image of the beautiful woman before him. The female had delicate features, and had an air of elegance to her. Her eyes were a vibrant green, whilst her hair was a wavy mane of chocolate. But, the thing about her that captivated him the most was the tiny sprinkling of freckles that dusted her button nose. He coughed again and with a slightly husky voice he whispered "Freckles". The woman smiled softly at the name, something in her recognizing the name even though nobody had ever dared call her that. After murmuring the name, his world went dark and the blonde man fainted once again.

An annoyed smile flashed across her face, sighing the woman though back to what the man had called her. Kate, the woman, lifted an eyebrow at the thought of her new nickname, "Freckles". She wondered it he had made up that name on the spot, or if it was a pet name he had used for women before.

The newly awoken blonde man brought her out of her thoughts, adding, "I ain't never called anyone else that, it just came ta my mind when I saw you and all those freckles of yours."

Kate gaped at him. He seemed to have read her mind! Kate took in his expression again, recognizing the uncomfortable look that washed over the man's face, as though he was confused at his words just as much as she was. This revelation soothed her as she realized that she wasn't alone in the perplexing thoughts of how this man washed up on her beach and why she felt so connected to him, a perfect stranger.

The man smiled at her as she helped lift him to his wobbly feet. His dimples stood out in contrast to his tan skin, sending a tingling sensation down her spine. "Thanks," the blond man responded, looping an arm around her shoulder in an attempt to not topple over.

"Turning abruptly, the woman looked at him. "I'm Kate."

"Sawyer," the man responded, smiling at her as Kate continued the trek to her house.

The two made their way into the house, and Kate sat Sawyer down on her couch. She moved into the kitchen to grab him a glass of water and some aspirin for the pain. Coming back into the living room, she noticed he had once again passed out. Sighing, the brunette set the glass down on the table next to the couch before retreating to her bedroom to get ready for work.

Voices were running through his head, talking non-stop and the Southerner feared that his head would explode from the pain it was causing. He slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, puzzled at the surroundings. Where was he? Suddenly, it came back to him, the beautiful brunette with the freckles who had helped him hobble into her house. Everything after that was a mystery. All he remembered was he soft face. How could he forget?

Suddenly, a harsh light caused him close his eyes, as they were not yet adjusted to the brightness. He felt two, small hands grab at his beard, as if it was a fake.

'What the hell? Stop it!" the blonde shouted, opening his eyes against he offensive light so that he could get a good look at the person tugging on his beard. Only, his eyes didn't focus on the assaulter, instead they swept the nicely furnished room he was occupying. The walls were a pale yellow with random doodles flying across the surface. Cherry wood floors gleamed beneath the bed he was resting on, as did the antique furniture filling the room. Finally, his eyes landed on a little boy or no older than four with sandy blonde hair and inquisitive blue eyes. The boy was standing fairly far back, apparently shocked by Sawyer's outburst. But, under the fearful expression, a hint of guilt shown through; Sawyer had found the person pulling his beard.

"This is real, ya can't take it off, ya know!" the southerner relayed, amusement shining in his eyes.

The boy shyly smiled at him, clearly relived that he wasn't being yelled at.

Suddenly a sweet voice filled the air as Kate lifted the boy off of the ground. "There you are. What are you doing you rascal? Leave our guest alone. Come on, buddy, go to the playroom, okay?"

After setting the boy down, she smoothed out the white blouse that was securely tucked into her knee-length grey business skirt. The woman firmly patted the little kid's butt in a move that conveyed she wanted him to run along and she didn't speak to Sawyer until the boy had dashed from the room, most likely in pursuit of a toy.

"Sorry. That was my son, Aaron. I hope he wasn't disturbing you. He just really inquisitive right now."

"Naw, cute kid though." Sawyer tried to nonchalantly hand out the compliment, not enjoying when he appeared mushy. He couldn't help but eye Kate in her work attire with her hair sleekly pulled back and blush accenting her high cheekbones; the girl cleaned up well!

"Yeah, he is." Kate seemed to sense his discomfort, and swiftly moved on. "Well, Jack checked you out while you were out and he had aside from a possible concussion, you are fine. He said it wasn't necessary to take you to the hospital. You just need plenty of food and rest."

"Jack?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Jack is a friend of mine who is a doctor and he helped me get you from the couch where you passed out into the bedroom. You might see him later, I don't know."

""Kay." A stiff silence filled the bedroom. Kate studied him studying her.

"Mind passin' me that water, Freckles?"

Kate nodded mutely, and passed him the glass. "So, what do you remember?"

"'Bout what?" he questioned, raising one bushy blonde eyebrow.

"Why did you happen to wash up on my beach for starters?"

"Ya know, doll, I really don't know. How 'bout I tell ya when I find out ma-self?" His annoyance radiated throughout the room.

Kate once again nodded, refusing to fuel the fire. She stood back against the dresser, watching his as he gulped down the glass of water. He had an air of arrogance to him, and yet, she felt like she could really connect to him. It was like the both of them were pulled towards each other by natural force. As she walked by the bed on her way to the door, Sawyer grabbed her wrist.

"Sweetcheeks, mind if I use your bathroom? All that water is makin' me have ta go."

"Sure, cowboy. It's the first door on your left down the hallway," Kate responded, making a move to go back into the hallway so she could reach the kitchen.

"Uh, Kate? Would you mind giving me a hand?"

Kate laughed at his obvious annoyance at having to ask her for help, but nonetheless, moved to help him up. Kate tried pulling him up, but it was clear that Sawyer's weight was just too much for her to handle. Finally, with much effort on both of their parts, Sawyer was up and standing. The two were standing chest to chest, close enough that Kate could hear the loud thump, thump of Sawyer's heartbeat.

Sawyer broke the spell over the two of them. "Freckles, I still kinda gotta go to the bathroom."

Kate jumped, broken from her trance. She chuckled nervously before quickly moving out of his way. The brunette watched the southerner saunter off to her bathroom, his long hair swishing from side to side. She in turn strolled out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Kate was still lost in her thoughts about the blonde man when he half-swaggered and half-limped back into her kitchen. He walked over to Kate, standing directly in front of her. She was still in a dazed state and didn't acknowledge the southerner positioned face to face with her. When he moved forward to sweep a piece of her curly hair behind her ear, Kate jolted back to the present, jumping once again because of him.

"I don't bite, ya know," the southerner teased.

Only, Kate didn't register the playful tone in his voice. Something was very familiar about those words. Kate didn't remember ever hearing someone utter those words at her, and yet on some subconscious level, she did. That phrase was eerily familiar. It was as though she was reliving a memory she didn't know she had. Things were starting to be turned upside down in her world, and the source was the blue-eyed southerner standing right in front of her.


End file.
